The Constant
'The Constant', không chính thức được gọi là '''Thế giới của Maxwell', là bối cảnh chính của Don't Starve và Don't Starve Together. Nhiều nhân vật chính đã bị mắc kẹt trong thế giới này thông qua nhiều phương tiện khác nhau và buộc phải sống sót qua nhiều hiểm họa. The Constant lần đầu tiên được đặt tên trong Don't Starve Together trong phần mô tả văn bản của một số Curios được phát hành trong The Forge năm 2017. The Constant bao gồm tất cả các khu vực có thể chơi được của Don't Starve và Don't Starve Together, bao gồm Thế giới bề mặt, Hang động, Tàn tích và có thể là thế giới của Shipwrecked và Hamlet. Các khu vực này được chứa trong các chiều không gian riêng biệt trong chính Constant của nó. Trong Don't Starve Together, Cổng Hoa kết nối các chiều này, cho phép những người sinh tồn đi lại giữa chúng. The Constant nằm dưới ảnh hưởng của "Them" và người chiếm hữu hiện tại của Ngai Ác Mộng (Nightmare Throne). Trong Don't Starve, ngai vàng được cai trị bởi Maxwell, nhưng đến cuối Chế độ Phiêu lưu, anh ta được giải thoát và thay thế bằng nhân vật của người chơi. Kể từ bản mở rộng của Don't Starve Together A New Reign, ngai vàng đã bị Charlie chiếm lấy. Phần lớn các Constant mà các nhân vật gặp phải trong Don't Starve và các DLC của nó được Maxwell thiết kế thông qua một phương pháp thử nghiệm chưa biết. Theo Maxwell, khi ông ta lần đầu tiên được đưa đến Constant, không có nhiều sự tồn tại và ông ta đã xây dựng nó trong thời gian ở trên Ngai Ác Mộng. Tuy nhiên, nhiều thứ tồn tại trên thế giới trước triều đại của Maxwell như Người Cá, tàn tích của một nền văn minh cổ đại và Sâu Đất. Điều đó ngụ ý rằng nhiều tính năng được thêm vào trong A New Reign là những sáng tạo của Charlie. Thời gian không trôi bình thường trong Constant. Điều này được thể hiện thông qua Maxwell và Charlie, cả hai đều tự hỏi bao nhiêu thời gian đã trôi qua trong thế giới thực trong một số trích dẫn nhất định, và thông qua quan sát của Wagstaff. Wagstaff cũng lưu ý rằng tốc độ tăng trưởng của thực vật, làm khô thịt và mọc lại lông Bò Lai nhanh một cách bất thường. Bên lề * Theo Rhymes with Play #162, The Constant là một chiều không gian riêng biệt từ "trung tâm", được đề cập bởi Chỉ Huy Pugna. * The Constant vẫn chưa được đặt tên trực tiếp trong trò chơi, mặc dù Maxwell vẫn gọi nó là "thế giới của ông ta" trong một số trích dẫn kiểm tra của ông ta trong Don't Starve Together.Maxwell quotes: Canary- "How do these things keep getting into my world?"/Antlion (upset)- "It's going to wreak havoc on my world."/Battlecry (Deer)- "You do not belong in MY world!"/Diseased Twiggy Tree- "What has brought this blight upon my world?" * Wilba, Wormwood từ Hamlet DLC có thể là những người sinh tồn đầu tiên tới từ thế giới của The Constant mà không phải từ thế giới thực như những người khác. Liên kết ngoài